User blog:Crispycol/Fake Gaz Article
See: Gaz Membrane Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Gaz appears as a playable DLC character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is the second character to represent the Invader Zim series. Gaz constantly looks to the screen of her Game Slave 2 during battling and doesn't seem to pay attention to the opponent. When Gaz is low on health she can enter rage mode in which she is much stronger and doesn't look to her Game Slave anymore. Bio Gaz is the worlds best sister and daughter of the Membrane family. She constantly is behind her Game Slave 2, a handheld console which seems to even give her powers. She was created by Professor Membrane and in reality is a gynoid. When the world suddenly plunged into chaos, Gaz saw it as her task to made the world order right again as she has done several times before. In order to do this she has to defeat Zim from possibly taking over the world and free Dib, so their rivalry can continue... and someone also has to take care of Pariah Dark... so why not do that too. Special Powers *Technopatic, mastery of controlling any kind of electric device *Demonic levitation *Pyrokinesis *Teleportation *Game Slave Summons *Rage Mode, can be activated when low on health and boots the damage of the attacks Quotes Intro: *"Let me finish this level before I beat you to pulp." *"You're going to have the same fate as the final boss in this game." *"I can beat you with my eyes closed. But they almost are closed already." *"You and your little robot are going to feel much pain in the next few seconds." (Intro against Zim) *"Don't try to look so Goth, because you're just a psycho with love problems." (Intro against Black Cuervo) *"Your Technokinesis isn't even close to the level of my." (Intro against Technus) *"Another psycho who is hungry for power, which you will never obtain." (Intro against Azula or Vexus) *"Even if you found it in the trash, hand over that pizza slice NOW." (Intro against CatDog) *"Ghosts *sigh* I'm tired of those stupid things from Mysterious Mysteries." (Intro against any ghost) *"Mind manipulation? You can't even reach my soul, its at a whole other place." (Intro against Misty) *"You don't happen to have the new Game Slave 3 installed in you, do you?" (Intro against Jenny) *"So I can finally beat you in real life, instead in a computer game." (Intro against Reptar) *"Making friends? I prefer not." (Intro against Vendetta) *"Are you sure you're not from Mysterious Mysteries? You look pretty mysterious." (Intro against Amon or Mr. Smith) Win Pose: *"I did this with my eyes closed, literately." *"Level complete." *"Save game? Let's just continue without saving." *"Now you can continue your weirdo relationship with my brother." (Win Pose against Zim) *"Seeing your angry nature, you shouldn't play rage games." (Win Pose against Black Cuervo, Azula, Vexus, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Skulker) *"Your washmachine didn't stand a chance against the demonic spirits inside my Game Slave." (Win Pose against Technus) *"A pizza slice well earned." (Win Pose against CatDog) *"Getting really tired of all these magical things, a Game Slave will do for me." (Win Pose against Timmy or Tak) *"You were harder to beat in the game." (Win Pose against Reptar) Victory Screen: *"All is right with the world again." *"I think this is game over for you." *"Game 100% complete. Guess I have to get a new game." *"That was a though boss." *"Fatality" *"Zim, I already know you're an alien. And although you probably won't succeed in taking over this world, I still had to stop you." (Victory Screen against Zim) *"Mysterious Mysteries, I have some interesting species for you." (Victory Screen against ghosts, monsters and magic users) *"Your technology is outdated. It's time for an upgrade Super NES." (Victory Screen against Technus) *"Next time you bring me a slice not out of the garbage." (Victory Screen against CatDog) *"I expected a second battle, but my hopes of you being stronger than the first time were wrong." (Victory Screen against Reptar) *"To be true, I actually don't have a skull to begin with." (Victory Screen against Misty) *"Nothing special covered, just another plain face." (Victory Screen against Amon or Mr. Smith) *"Time for the mental hospital." (Victory Screen against Black Cuervo, Azula, Vexus) *"Even when cheating in a special armor you still can't defeat me in a simple game." (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous or Skulker) *"Controlling someone is considered cheating. But then again I used demonic powers while being a gynoid." (Victory Screen against Plankton) Miscellaneous: *"Co-op, it a fun mode." (Tag In) *"Battery is running low." (Tag Out) *"Just learn the button out of your head." (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"C-C-Combo Breaker." (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Cheat!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"My dodge roll button was stuck." (Loss if hit with Light Attack) *"Time levels. Hate 'em." (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: * *explosion sound* "Yes, 1,000 points." (Taunt #1) * * takes a bite from a slice of pizza* (Taunt #2) *"Up-Up-Down-Down-Left-Right-Left-Right A, B, B, A, Start" (Taunt #3) Alternate Costume Name: Nightmare World First Appearance of Tak: "Game Slave 2" September 21, 2001 Bio: When the world plunges into chaos, the weather will react too. Gaz immediately put on her raincoat that she wore once before when her Game Slave 2 was stolen from her. Well stolen... she just wanted one. Only when "all is right with the world again." the sun comes and cloud disappears, and hair hair suddenly isn't wet anymore too. Halloween Costume Name: Beaver Costume First Appearance: "Gaz Taster of Pork" December 27, 2003 Bio: Gaz once had to wear this ridicilous beaver costume when she was together on a mission with her brother Dib to stop something really bad. However, when Dib threw it away, Gaz kept the costume. The costume seemed very awesome though and actually fitted really good on her, so why don't wear it again. Gallery gazraincoat.png|Nightmare World Gaz - Beaver.png|Beaver Costume Category:Blog posts